FACEPALM
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: *narrators voice* Recently on FACEPALM: Magmabreeze forgets who she is, and Moonstripe starts to try to get her to remember. Afterwards, Magmabreeze gets kidnapped. Will Magmabreeze gain her memory back, or will she stay as the she-cat Ember for the rest of her life? Will Moonstripe save her, or lose his precious mate forever? Find out on this episode of FACEPALM!
1. The Begining of Fun

The Begging of Fun

"Hello people!" said a fiery tabby she-cat with green eyes. "My name is Magmabreeze, and I will be hosting this show with my litter-mates Spiderpond, Seafire, and Blazingmoon. We will also be having a special guest host in a few seconds. Anyways, today it's the Begging of Fun! I-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Whoa!" said a blue-gray tabby tom as he walked on stage. "First, how could you forget about your own mate? Second, Spiderpond, Seafire, and Blazingmoon are NOT your litter-mates! They are your kits! Our kits! And now third, who is this special guest host? You promised not to keep anything about this show away from me, Magmabreeze."

Magmabreeze hung her head in shame."I'm sorry, Moonstripe. So much has been going on in my head lately. And to answer your last question, I just received word of this special-guest host. He is… um… His name is… um…" Magmabreeze cooked her head in a thoughtful way.

"His name is…" Moonstripe rolled his paw for her to continue.

"Ummmm….."

All of a sudden a large dark tabby tom started to mysteriously develop behind Magmabreeze.

Moonstripe's eyes grew wide as he recognized the mysteriously-developing-out-of-thin-air cat. "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-" he stammered.

"Yes. It did start with a T. How did you know that Moonstripe?" Magmabreeze asked the blue-gray tabby.

Moonstripe raised his quivering tail to point at the now complete cat.

"T-T-Tiger-Tiger-Tigerstar!"Moonstripe screamed.

"Yes! That's it! That's the name of the special guest host! You are one mysterious tom, Moonstripe! One mysterious tom indeed!" Magmabreeze exclaimed.

The dark tabby let out a deep throaty growl, making Magmabreeze jump ten feet in the air.

"Run!" Moonstripe screamed, running around the stage as Magmabreeze slowly and dramatically turned around.

Magmabreeze's face brightened at the sight of the dark tabby. "Tigerstar!" she exclaimed, dropping into a playful crouch.

"Hello, Magmabreeze." Tigerstar grumbled.

"It's so great to finally meet my Great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great…" Magmabreeze started to count how many greats Tigerstar was.

"Yes, Magmabreeze," Tigerstar rolled his eyes. "Its great to finally meet my kin too. You don't need to write down the whole family-"Tigerstar stopped himself short before he gave the she-cat a very annoying idea.

Moonstripe had been standing there watching. "He's your what?!" he exclaimed, jaws dropping.

Magmabreeze said a thousand "greats" in a second followed by "Grand-father" and somehow managed to end at the same time Tigerstar finished saying "I'm her kin."

Now Moonstripe had heard it all. :I never knew Tigerstar was your kin! Why didn't you tell me he was your kin?!" he whipped around to glare at Magmabreeze.

"Ummmmm… Ummmmmmm…"

A beautiful black she-cat with blue-gray tabby markings popped out from behind the curtain."And that concludes our first episode, 'The Beginning of Fun'! So long everybody! Until next time! Don't let Brokenstar break your heart! Oh! And by the way, I'm Spiderpond! Bye!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mooooooooooooooooooonstripe! Mooooooooooooooonstripe!"Magmabreeze shouted

"Enough already!"Moonstripe shouted. "What do you want?

"Nutin'. Nothin' at all."Magmabreeze replied, rapidly blinking her eyelashes.

"Oh. Okay then. Well, see ya."Moonstripe walked off the stage.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnnssssssssssssssssssssssss ssssssssssssssssssstrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrri iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiipe!"

"WHAT?! What do you want, Magmabreeze? What do you want?"Moonstripe demanded.

"Nothin'. Just for you to hear this."

"Well get on with it!"

"Okay!

M-o-o-o-n

Moon, Moon, Moon!

S-t-r-i-p-e-e

Stripe, Stripe, Stripe!

Put them together, what does it spell?

Moonstripe, Moonstripe, Moonstripe!

Yay!"

Moonstripe face palmed himself. "Idiot. I am mates with an idiot." He looked out at the crowd. "Well, apparently my mate is being to mouse-brained to continue this episode, whatever its called." Moonstripe waved a forepaw dismissively

"Mooooooooooooooonstripe!" Magmabreeze shouted.

"WHAT?!" Moonstripe roared back.

Magmabreeze looked shocked by jhis sudden temper."Th-Th-Th-That's the name of the episode. It's called 'Mooooooooooooooooooooonstrip e!'"Magmabreeze whispered every word but the last.

Moonstripe face-palmed himself. "Of course. Sorry. That concludes our second episode 'Moooonstripe…'" Moonstripe meowed sarcastically.

Spiderpond appeared out of nowhere. "Don't let Mapleshade make you shady!" she meowed cheerfully.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! Long time no see! Sorry if I haven't updated this story in a while. Haven't gotten around to it. Lol. Any who… Here is your chapter! I have no clue what it will be called! Sorry if the grammar isn't right… It's hard to keep up correct grammar with this story… Nah! I'm just kidding! It would actually be easy if I actually tried! I'm just too lazy to go back and reread the entire thing to see where my grammar went astray. Well, on with the chapter!**

"Yo peepers!" said a fiery ginger she-cat with forest green eyes that appeared to shimmer gray in the shadows. "Long time no see yall"

"Magma, why are you talking like that?" asked a blue-gray tabby tom with gray-silver eyes as he walked on stage. "And why are you calling all the cats 'peepers'?"

"Don't question my tactics!" Magma wailed before running around in circles around the blue-gray tom. "Hey Moonstripe! Notice how my eyes seem to shimmer gray in the shadows? Huh, huh, huh?" she said excitedly.

Moonstripe rolled his eyes. "Yes, Magmabreeze. I have noticed. They appear green in the light and gray in the shadows."

Magmabreeze jumped up and squealed with joy. "Yay! Then they really DO change colors!"

A fiery ginger she-cat identical to Magmabreeze except with orange eyes walked on stage. "Didn't I already tell you that when you were a kit?"

Magmabreeze shuffled her paws. "Um… Not that I know of, Flamewillow…" she said before dashing off the stage to leave all the cats blinking at the spot she once stood.

"Okay then…" Moonstripe said before turning around. Hey jumped ten feet into the air when he saw Magmabreeze standing directly behind him, her eyes wide and her ears erect.

"Moonstripe…" she whispered.

"Y-y-yeah?" he replied back.

"I… I have this strange feeling that someone is waiting fir me once I go back off the stage." She whispered again.

Moonstripe waved a forepaw dismissively. "It's most likely some random fan that wants your autograph."

Magmabreeze's eyes glazed over with fear. "No. I feel their presence. They don't want that. I think it might be my father…"

Moonstripe cuffed. "Well then go meet him."

Magmabreeze glared at him. "DO you even remember half the stuff he did to me as a kit? She asked him.

Moonstripe shakes his head.

Magmabreeze growled. She walked off stage.

As soon as her tail disappeared behind the curtains the lights shut off.

Every cat in the crowd went silent as they heard a hiss before the lights came back on again. They looked over at Spiderpond, the cat in control of that sort of things. She was wrapped in duct tape, suspended from the ceiling and struggling. She went limp as she realized there was no point.

A voice sounded over the speakers. "So, Moonstripe. It seems that I have won this round." The voice said.

Moonstripe's pelt bristled. "Tigerstar! You give my mate back this instant!" he roared.

"No. Come to the Dark Forest tomorrow night and you can have her back."

"Tigerstar, if you lay one claw on her before I get there I'm gonna-"

"Relax, Moonstripe. So are you coming or not?"

Moonstripe growled. "Fine. I'll come"

"Good." Tigerstar sighed. "And bring Firestar. He knows the way."

"You better not hurt her." Moonstripe growled in response, but the voice was gone.

Spiderpond appeared out of the corner of the stage. Everyone's eyes filled with wonder at how she got out of the duct tape alone. "Don't let Tigerstar steal your mate!" she said. "So long! Until next time on FACEPALM!"


	4. Chapter 4

**If any of you are wondering, this story does not have a specific order. I update parts when I want to update parts. If that made any sense, then congratulations. You have mastered the language of Magma. The confusing language that usually makes zero sense whatsoever. Well, on with the story!**

"Bleep ble bop boo." Said a metallic gray tom as he walked on stage stiffly. "My name is Stifffoot. How are you?" He said in a monotone voice.

Stifffoot blinked. "Whoa dude. What just happened?"

"Yeah! Go Stifffoot! Woo!" a cat shouted in the crowd.

The metallic tom blinked and looked around. "Dude, if you are talking to me, my name is NOT Stifffoot. It is Shine of Metallic Luster, or Shine for short. I know not of this Stifffoot you speak of"

Just then a beautiful she-cat walked on stage. She had fiery ginger tabby fur and forest green eyes that seemed to shimmer a sea-green color in the shadows as she walked on stage. **(My eyes do both. They are originally forest green, shimmer sea-green in medium light(light on a dull cloudy day) and gray in the shadows. My eyes are epic. XD Let's see if muah kitty will show up. ^.^** )

"Yo Shine! What's up?" the she-cat asked.

Shine of Metallic Luster shuffled his metallic gray paws. "Um… Not much…"

The she-cat nodded. "Good, good. I suppose."

The she-cat looked out at the crowd. "Yo, yo ya'll! Was up? It's been, like, forever since I last saw ya'll! How ya doin'?"

Before a single cat in the crowd could answer, a voice sounded from behind the curtains.

"Blazingpaw! What in the world do you think you doing out here?" The voice said, followed by a blue-gray tabby tom with silver-gray eyes. "You know that you aren't allowed out here without your mother or I! Get back over there this instant!"

Blazingpaw's eyes widened with surprise. "But mother said that I could do todays show!" she cried.

The blue-gray tabby growled before picking up the smaller tabby she-cat by her scruff, who let out a surprised yelp in response.

"Moonstripe! Put me down!" Blazingpaw wailed. "I need to finish the show!"

Moonstripe grumbled something in response but it was inaudible through his mouthful of fur.

"Spiderpond! Help me!" Blazingpaw continued to wail.

The black she-cat with blue-gray tabby stripes put her paws in the air. "I have nothing to do with this." She mewed.

"Ugh!" Blazingpaw growled before struggling to free herself.

"Okay. That was awkward." Shine if Metallic Luster said before turning and nearly jumping out of his fur when he came face-to-face with a gray tom with a tabby M on his forehead. "Whoa! What the-?"

"What are you and who do you want?" the gray tom asked, his yellow eyes narrowed.

"Wh-what?" Shine asked.

"Why must I repeat myself? I said, 'Who are you and what do you want?'"

"Th-that's not what you said before."

"Yes it is"

"Um, no it's not."

"Don't argue with me."

"I'm not arguing with you! Your arguing with me!"

"You started it."

"No, you started it!"

"Stop denying the truth." The gray toms eyes narrowed further. "Now answer my question. What are you and who do you want?"

Shine rolled his eyes. "I am a cat, and I don't know who I want."

The gray tom started to look annoyed. "And didn't ask you 'What are you'! I asked 'Who are you and what do you want'!"

Shines fur started to bristle. "My name is Shine of Metallic Luster, Shine for short. I come from the Tribe of Jagged Peaks. And I don't know why or how I was brought here."

The gray toms eyes narrowed even further. "Well, then, Shine…"

Shine shuffled his paws. "Yes?"

"I have three words for you."

"What are they?"

"Don't. Speak. To . The. Weasel."

"That's five."

"No it's not."

"Um, yeah, it is."

"No, it's four."

"Well, either way you said you had three words for me."

"So, did you speak to the weasel?"

"I don't know."

"Did you speak to the weasel?"

"No."

The gray toms eyes opened up a crack. "Fool. I AM the weasel!"

"What?" Shine asked, starting to get a little creeped out.

"Wolfpaw! Get back over here right now!" Moonstripe called.

"Okay, father!" the gray tom shouted back. "Comeing!"

Wolfpaw turned back towards Shine. "I'm keeping my eyes on you." He said before skipping away towards the curtains. An eye rolled out from behind the curtains onace his tail disappeared, the same haunting yellow color of Wolfpaw's own. It rolled to a stop at Shine's paws before blinking and the pupil moved to train onto the metallic gray tom.

"Ew!" Shine shouted, jumping back.

"No!" a voice shouted from behind the curtains. "My chocolate!"

A blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazy amber eyes came barreling out from behind the curtains. She landed with an-Ompf! At Shines paws.

She stood up and shook her pelt. "Wolfpaw! Why did you take my chocolate?" she wailed at the curtains before picking up the eye ball and peeling off an unseen wrapper. Underneath the wrapper was milk chocolate, creamy and oozing once it was bitten into.

"Seapaw! You too?" Moonstripe said before comeing onto stage. "You better apologize for doing that!"

"Okay!" the blue-gray tabby she-cat with hazy amber eyes said. "Sorry" she said to Shine before performing a perfect curtsy, or at least close enough as a cat could get. "Didn't mean to disturb you, Shine." She meowed before padding away towards the curtains, one paw in front of the other.

Moonstripe looked out at the crowd. "Well, that concludes this episode of FACEPALM, How Shine of Metallic Luster Got Introduced to the Show. So long! Untill next time!"

Spiderpond jumped up in front of Moonstripe. "Don't go thinking that a candy eye is a real one, because it's not! So long! See ya'll next time on FACEPALM!"


	5. Chapter 5

Mean Kitty

**Okay. I am sure you all know what Magma, Moon, and Spider look like, along with some other characters. So I'm not even going to bother describing them from here on out unless they are new characters or characters that are rarely ever seen or if it's been two or three chapters since their last description. Okay? Are we good? Okay. Good. Now on with the chapter!**

Spiderpaw was bouncing around, being a nuisance to those all around her.

"Spiderpaw! Stop bouncing around!" Magmabreeze shouted after almost getting trampled over. "I'm trying to bask in the sun here!"

Moonstripe looked over at his mate in confusion. "Wow. For once you're not the one making all the noise or being hyper."

Magmabreeze grinned. "I know, right?"

Moonstripe rolled his eyes. "Your mothers right though, Spiderpaw."

"No!" Spiderpaw shouted. "I won't stop!"

"Spiderpaw." Moonstripe said in a low ominous voice.

"No!"

"Don't make me make you stop."

"No!" Spiderpaw said, shaking her head.

Spiderpaw ran off and bumped into a gray tom with a tabby "M" on his forehead.

"Hey! Spiderpaw, it watch!" he shouted.

"No! You watch it, Wolfpaw!" Spiderpaw retorted.

"No! Watch you!" Wolfpaw shouted back.

"Ugh!" Spiderpaw growled before leaping onto Wolfpaw.

"Hey! Off get me, now!" Wolfpaw shouted.

"No!"

"Daddy!" Wolfpaw wailed. "Spiderpaw stopping isn't! Being she mean!"

"Wolfpaw, Spiderpaw." Moonstripe growled. "Stop. And Wolfpaw, you watch your language."

"Can't language my watch. Read can't I. Impossible it is." Wolfpaw replied.

"Great," Moonstripe said, rolling his eyes. "Now he's speaking cave-cat."

Spiderpaw ran off as she saw Moonstripe look at her. She ended up running into a a small ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes who was staring intently at a yellow eye.

"Of!" the tabby she-cat exclaimed as she tumbled head over paws across the stage with Spiderpaw. "Spiderpaw!" she exclaimed again as she landed on the eyeball and sent it rolling across the stage.

"No!" Spiderpaw wailed. "I won't stop!"

"Spiderpaw!" the tabby she-cat shouted. "Why did you do that?"

"You were in my way, Blazingpaw! It's your fault that I ran into you!" Spiderpaw retorted.

The eyeball Blazingpaw was looking at blinked and fixed it's gaze on Spiderpaw.

"No!" Blazingpaw shouted. "It's your fault! You were the one running! Not me!"

Spiderpaw started clawing at Blazingpaw's fur.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Blazingpaw screamed.

"Spiderpaw!" Moonstripe growled, charging up and grabbing Spiderpaw by her scruff. "Off to the pen with you."

"No!" Spiderpaw wailed. "Not the pen!"

"It is time for you to got here now. Go sit in the corner and think about your life." Moonstripe said as he put her in a cage and locked it up.

"NO!" Spiderpaw wailed.

Moonstripe pressed some buttons on a remote and Spiderpaw's wailing got quieter and quieter the more he pressed the button.

"Okay. Now that that's taken care of, I shall now name this episode. The name of this episode is Mean Kitty, and we would like to thank you all for watching it. Don't miss the next episode of-" Moonstripe lifted up a paw to the crowd.

"FACEPALM!" the crowd shouted.

Moonstripe nodded. "See ya next time! So long!"

Magmabreeze appeared from behind the curtain and gave Moonstripe a kiss before giggling and dashing back.

Moonstripe's blush was visible despite his fur. "Um… Uh… You f=didn't see anything… See ya!"


	6. Glitch-O-Rama

Glitch-O-Rama

**Okay. One of my reviewers has asked an excellent question. I won't use names, but they were wondering if Magmabreeze was still in the Dark Forest. The answer is yes, for the part two of that episode. These episodes have no order to them whatsoever. It's sort of set up like Psych, if you've seen that. Part two will hopefully be updated this Saturday Pacific standard time. If I can find where I put the hand-written copy. So... Off to the story!**

"Flamewillow!" Magmakit wailed.

"What is it dear?" said an identical she-cat.

"Tigerstar made my phone glitch!" Magmakit showed Flawewillow a touch-screen phone that was emmiting white-noise.

"Magmakit." Flamewillow meowed.

"Yes?"

"I have two things to say. For one, where in Starclans name did you get a phone? And for two, Tigerstar is not a techninian."

Magmakit sniffed. "Well then fine! Moonkit made my phone glitch!"

"I did not!" Moonkit retorted.

Magmakits eyes gleamed. "Soulstar made my phone glitch! Birdstone made my phone glitch! The trees made my phone glitch! The river made my phone glitch! You made my phone glitch!"

Magmakit was met with complete silence. She grinned and, stopping to pick up her said phone, stalked out of the den to hoard twoleg place.


	7. Magmabreeze?

Magmabreeze?

**Okay. I know you guys have been waiting for me to create the one where Moonstripe rescues Magmabreeze, and I just found the papers that I am writing them with. So I am going to "recreate" the one where Magmabreeze gets kidnapped because that is the one that comes right before the Moonstripe one in my messed up pile of papers. So here is the original one! Enjoy!**

"Magmabreeze!" Moonstripe yelled. "Would you please stop jumping around?"

"Okay!" Magmabreeze replied, still jumping around like a rabbit.

Moonstripe growled and shoved the she-cat off the stage.

"Ahhh!" Magmabreeze screamed as she fell and hit her head on the stage steps, knocking her unconscious.

Moonstripe looks at the fiery ginger tabby she-cat and jumps out from his spot. "Magmabreeze! Oh no! What have I done! Magmabreeze! Please answer me!"

Magmabreeze stirs.

"Oh thank Starclan you aren't dead, Magmabreeze! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Moonstripe exclaimed, covering his mate in licks.

Magmabreeze looked at Moonstripe in confusion. "Magmabreeze? Who in the name of my housefolk is Magmabreeze?" she asked, jumping away from Moonstripes reach. "And who are you?"

Moonstripe looked at the she-cat as if she had just turned into a twoleg. "What are you talking about? It's me! Moonstripe! I'm your mate, Magmabreeze!" Moonstripe took a step towards Magmabreeze.

Magmabreeze lashed out viciously at Moonstripe, catching him on the muzzle. "I'm not Magmabreeze! And how can you be my mate if I don't know you?"

Moonstripe rolled his eyes. "Well then what's your name? What is your name if it isn't Magmabreeze?"

"My name is Ember! Now stop calling me Magmabreeze!" Magmabreeze, now named Ember, exclaimed.

"Ember?" Moonstripe said with confusion. He shook his head. "Well then fine, _Ember_. Tell me, who these cats are and why they are here." Moonstripe lifted a paw and gestured to the massive crowd of cats in front of them.

Ember's eyes widened in fear. "I-I-I-I've never s-seen them before i-in my life," Ember whispered as she cowered behind Moonstripe. "W-what are they doing here? What d-do they w-want from m-me?"

Moonstripe opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by a squeal of joy. A small fiery ginger tabby she-kit identical to Ember but with vivid blue eyes came hurtling out from behind the curtains.

"Mama!" the she-kit squealed, jumping around Embers paws. "Guess what guess what guess what! Tigerstar just taught me how to catch mice! And then he took me to the Dark Forest to see Darkstripe, Mapleshade, Brokenstar and all the others who live in the Dark Forest! And then he told me about the time he killed Firestar! I had soooooooooooo much fun!" she squeaked.

Ember's eyes widened in horror. "Dark Forest? Tigerstar? Killed Firestar? Who the hell are you?!"

The small kit's eyes narrowed with confusion. "It's me!" she squeaked. "Blazingkit! I'm yours and Moonstripes daughter! First one by birth!"

Moonstripe shot Ember a look and said, "I told ya we were mates."

Ember ignored the tom. "O-o-okay. Um… Moonstripe? Can I speak to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Moonstripe said, not moving.

"I meant in private."

"Oh. Right." Moonstripe meowed, dashing to behind the curtains.

Ember follows and starts yelling at him. "What in the name of my dead mother is going on here?!" she demanded.

Moonstripe sighs. "Just play along for now, okay?"

"No!" Ember shouts, stomping a paw onto the wooded floor. "Tell me now or I'll kill you!"

Moonstripe sighs and looks the pretty tabby in the eyes. "I hope you can forgive me for this."

Ember looked at him with confusion. "Forgive you for- WHAAAA!" she screamed as she was shoved off the stage. Ember hit her head on the metal bench where Hawkfrost and Firestar were clawing at each other's pelts, scaring them out.

Moonstripe ran over to her. "Ember? Oh my god Ember! I didn't mean to push you-!"

"Ember? Who is Ember?" The nameless she-cat asked.

Moonstripe's eyes widened with horror. "Oh Starclan! Not again!"

The nameless she-cat looked at Moonstripe in confusion. "Not what again? Moonstripe! What are you talking about?"

Moonstripe looked at the she-cat. "Magmabreeze? Is that you?"

Magmabreeze laughed. "Of course, mouse-brain! Who else would I be?"

"Um…" Moonstripe felt a sudden jolt and woke up in his nest, Magmabreeze curled up and pressed against him, and Blazingkit sprawled out and taking up half the nest.

"That was a dream?!" Moonstripe exclaimed, slamming his paws down.

What Moonstripe didn't realize was that Magmabreeze's head was in the way. She let out a squeak of surprise and went w=silent.

"Magmabreeze?" Moonstripe whispered. "Magmabreeze! Are you okay? Answer me!"

Magmabreeze stirred. "Magmabreeze. Who's Magmabreeze? My name isn't Magmabreeze! It's Ember! And who the hell are you?"

Moonstripes eyes widened with horror. "Oh Starclan! Not again!"

The crowd of cat's cheered as the curtains closed and the tapes music concluded. The starred cats walked out on stage and bowed as Spiderpond turned off the c=big screen.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Magmabreeze exclaimed. "But really! All the credit should go to the one and only, most fabulous-drum roll please."

Spiderpond did the drums.

"Blazingkit!"

Moonstripe looked at Magmabreeze with confusion. "But I'm the star of the show! It was my dream!" he growls. "Why don't I get all the credit?"

"You do!" Magmabreeze blinked. "I was going to say that Blazingkit gets an extra-large dinner for her excellent acting!"

Moonstripe looked at her in confusion. "Well then why'd you say she gets all the credit?"

Magmabreeze turned her back on the tom. "No comment."

Moonstripe just stood there as a cat in the crowd asked if this really happened.

"No comment." Magmabreeze replied. She turned back to the crowd and opened her mouth to say something. She was interrupted by a sudden change of scenery: The lights shut off.

The lights turned back on after a few minutes. The crowd gasped as they looked over at the cat in control. Spiderpond was suspended from the ceiling, struggling to free herself from some duct tape, but then giving up after realizing that it was a failed effort.

The cats in the crowd looked up at the stage to see Moonstripe desperately searching for his mate.

The amazing hidden speakers crackled-no. That was the voice speaking in them. The speakers have been on.

""If you want your mate back, Moonstripe, then come to the Dark Forest tomorrow night." The voice said.

Moonstripe glared up at the amazing hidden speakers, which weren't so hidden or amazing, now that I think about it.

"You give me back my mate!" he shouted up at the speakers. "What have you done to her? I swear if you lay one claws on her I 'll-!"

"Relax." Tigerstar said. "Even though I live in a place titled 'Dark Forest' doesn't mean that I am always dark."

Moonstripe sighed. "Okay. But still-"

"So are you coming or not?"

"Yes."

"Bring Firestar. He knows the way."

"Okay."

"Tomorrow night."

"Yes."

"With Firestar."

"Yes."

"Good." And the speakers shut off.

Spiderpond appeared out of nowhere, somehow escaping the duct tape. "Don't let Tigerstar steal your mate!" Spiderpond shouted." So long! Until next time on FACEPALM!"


End file.
